Lucky Wolf
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: The name is Sammy Rose. I was begged to by friend Scott to join a foreign exchange student program that has took me to Ryoo High School. I just hope everything will turn out better than i expect. Just one thing, luck has never been on my side!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Me**

I was walking down the street looking for my temporary new home. I was wearing navy shirt, grey hoodie, dark brown cargo pants, black hi-tops, and my star pendent necklace. I had my black hair that went up to my hips loose with my bangs covering my forehead. I had on my backpack and my duffle bag.

"I can't believe Scott talked me into doing that stupid program. What kind of program is called, "Experience a New School Life"?" I clenched my fists and felt my eye twitching. "Man, to think that happened so quick too."

_**Yesterday**_

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall of Darklight Academy. I was wearing a navy blazer, black dress shirt, a blue tie with red stripes, navy skirt, black biker shorts, and my hi-tops. I had just gotten out of my last class that was algebra. <em>Ugh, head hurts from trying to solve all those problems. At least I got a B. <em>

I went to my locker and put my algebra book in. I soon as I put on my dark green backpack ready to leave, someone slams my locker closed. I jumped back surprised.

"Ah! What the hell?" I looked to see it was it was one of my best friends, Scott Wheeler. He was taller then me, has blonds spiky hair, light blue eyes, and always had a smirk on his face.

"Yo, Sammy!" I felt my eye twitch. I turned and walked towards the exit. "H-huh? Hey, where are you going?" _What ever he wants, it's probably going to get me hurt like always. _That's when he grabbed my hand. I stopped to turn around to face him.

"Okay, what is it?" He got a big smile on his face and let me go.

"Well, I saw this sign up sheet that said, "Experience a New School Life!" on the door to the library. I wanted to sign up, but I was wondering if you can sign up with me?" He put his hands together and begged. _A new school life, what kind of thing is that? Student exchange program probably. _

"Fine, why not? You're probably just in it to meet girls anyway." Scott jumped with joy. He then grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards the library. When we got there I read the sign up sheet. "Blah blah new school experience blah blah blah any questions ask the history teacher, Mr. O'Neal. Scott I think we should go talk to him." Scott nodded.

As we made it to Mr. O'Neal's door I knocked on it. "Come in!" I opened the door to see him doing paper work at his desk. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and seemed in his early thirties. He wore a grey suit with a red tie.

"Um, Mr. O'Neal? We'd like to talk to you about the new program." He got a small smile on his face.

"Yes of course. Sammy Rose and Scott Wheeler am I right?" I was a little surprised that he knew who we were. He teaches the seniors. Well, then again who wouldn't know us? Since Scott is the smartest guy in school. Sure he doesn't seem like much, but he's ranked number one. Me? I'm not a genius, but I'm just well known. I don't why though.

"So, you two want to sign up?" Scott came up to his desk.

"Yes Mr. O'Neal." Mr. O'Neal then got out a paper from his drawer.

"Well, there are a few openings in Ryoo High School. In Ms. Kuroi's class there's one spot and also in Ms. Matsuoka's class. Sammy you'll be in Ms. Kuroi's class, Scott in the other."

"Awesome! Sam we got in!" I started to bear hug me. I just ignored him and looked over to Mr. O'Neal.

"So, when are we leaving?" He got a bigger smile. I he looked up at me.

"Today." I just stood there frozen. Even Scott let me go to stare at him.

"Huh?" Both Scott and I screamed in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

I had finally made to the house I was staying at. It seemed pretty plain. I walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps heading my way.

"Don't worry dad I'll get it," said someone from behind the door. As the door opened I saw a little girl with long blue hair, she had a sly like smile on her face, green eyes, she wore a navy long sleeved shirt, tan shorts, and was bare foot. "Hello there!"

"H-hi, are you Izumi Konota? She nodded.

"Yep, that's me. You must be the exchange student." I bowed.

"I'm Sammy Rose, I guess we'll be living together for quit a while." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, come on in." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. She took me to the room I'd be staying in. I put my bags on the bed. I looked around inside my backpack to find a picture I haven't seen in there before.

In the picture was everyone from back home. We were all ten years old back then, but only three people stuck out to me. I was in the middle of everyone with a big smile on my face. Then there were the two girls hugging me from each side. One had brown hair, big brown eyes; while the other had black hair, blue eyes. They're names are Angelina and Star Rose. Fraternal twins. I turned it to see it had something written on the back.

"Sammy, don't forget about us," I read out loud to my-self. I smiled at the picture. _I promise I won't. _I hung the picture above the desk in my room.

I walked out the room towards the living room. I saw Konota playing a RPG game that takes place in a school full of people with unique 'talents'. _That sort of reminds me of Darklight Academy. _I sat right next to her. "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." I froze for a moment. Then it hit me.

"Huh, how are you and I the same age?" She pressed the pause button. She then looked towards me.

"Well you're aren't that much taller than me." I got a small blush on my cheeks.

"S-sorry." She laughed a little.

"It's alright. So, you ready to start school tomorrow? I'm pretty sure my friends will like you."

"Yeah. I can't wait." _I wonder how the first day is going to be like and how Konota's friends are like too. Let's just hope they're nice. Let's just hope no one can figure my secret while I'm here. Scott, you better be careful too. Oh, what am I saying! Luck is never on my side!_

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen on Sammy's first day? Will the rest of the girls like her? What secret are Sammy and Scott hiding? You'll have to wait and see the in next Lucky Wolf! <strong>

**Wolfhanyo: Sorry if this was short. I finally thought of doing a story with Lucky Star. A reminder I don't own Lucky Star, only the OCs. Also, my assistant-**

**Wolfy: That would be me! Now make sure to read and review! And if this wasn't good enough, tell us how we can make it better!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day of School**

I was changing into my uniform from my old school. It was a white dress shirt, red tie with navy stripes, navy blazer, navy skirt, black biker shorts, and I wore my black hi-tops. I let my black hair loose, it reached my hips now, and my bangs covered my forehead. I got my bag and walked out of my new room.

As I walked down to the kitchen I heard a commotion coming from there. "Dad! No you can't take picture of our guest!" I felt shivers go down my spine. _Picture? Guest?_

When I got to the corner of the doorway the screaming got louder. "Aw, but she's so cute, you gotta admit that Konota." I walked in only to see it was Konota and her father that were arguing.

"Yes, she is, but you just can't do that, oh Sam you're ready?" I nodded my head slowly. I walked up to the table.

"Y-yes, shouldn't we go to school already?" Konota nodded and got her bag from the table. She waved good-bye to her father as we went out the door. She walked while humming a very familiar tone. _That sounds like something out of an anime._

"So, where you from, Sam," asked Konota. I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm from Darklight Academy, it's in Japan. I was sent there by my…uncle." _I couldn't tell her about how I met Spirit. Let alone my parents._

"Oh, an academy! Sounds fancy! Wait, did you say uncle? What about your parents?" _I knew it. _I tried to look away from her as I explained.

"My parents are died when I was five." She lost her smile. She just stared at me for a while. _Aw man. _I looked at Konota to see she slowly got her smile back.

"Sorry, I know how it feels to lose a parent. My mother died when I was very young too." I felt my heart drop.

"Sorry, Konota…" She shook her head.

"It's okay, I've got my Dad and you've got your Uncle," she grabbed my hand, "Now you've got me!" She pulled me towards the school. Since she know where we're going. _Huh, I guess school won't be so bad now that I've got Konota. Ha-ha, who knows maybe I will get along with her friends._

* * *

><p>In no time at all we got to the school, but we still managed to be late. When we got to the door of the classroom Konota stopped right in front of it. "Stay here for a moment," she said in her cheery tone. I nodded unassumingly.<p>

When she walked in and closed the door behind her all I heard was the teacher some wise joke to her about staying up late gaming. Then I heard someone talking about…_me?_

"Alright Izumi, take your seat so I can start the announcement. Okay class, we're going to be having a new student today! Come in Rose-san!" I took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

I walked straight towards the teacher's desk. I closed my eyes, turned towards the class, and bowed. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Sammy Rose. May we have a great year together!" As I slowly started to get back up I felt a lot of eyes on me. I looked up to see them all staring at me.

"Alright, take you seat behind Izumi there. I'm guessing you two already met though." _You have no idea. _"Now, if you have any questions you can ask the class rep, Takara there."

When the teacher stopped speaking a girl with pink long hair, glasses, and seemed very nice stood up from her chair. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Alright," I replied, "I will." I started walking towards my desk. I seat my backpack by my desk and took my seat. The teacher eventually started with her lesson. I took out one of my textbooks and started taking notes.

_Huh, that was easier than I thought._

* * *

><p>Time passed by and it was now time for lunch. I put away my textbooks in my desk. Then I all of a sudden felt someone touch my shoulder. "Ah!" I quickly turned to see it was Scott. I sighed in relief. "Oh thank Kami it's just you." He laughed at my reaction.<p>

"Ha-ha, who's you think it is, so how's your class?" I shrugged.

"Pretty normal, I mean compared to ours." We both laughed at what I said.

"Oh, but you won't believe this I met this girl in my class and she's pretty cool." I felt a smile grow on my face. _Him and his damn addiction to girls is the only reason he came here._

"Oh really?" He nodded. He pointed behind him.

"Actually she's here right now eating with her friends." I looked behind him to look for the girl. Then I think I spotted her. She had long light purple hair in pigtails; short bangs, and seemed really calm. _Wow, she looks cute._ "Totally your type!" I slipped and hit my head on the desk after he said that.

"W-what?" He laughed at me again.

"It's true, you were probably thinking how cute she is since you were blushing while looking at her." I felt my face heat up even more.

"No I wasn't!" He patted my head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll get to know her." He then placed his hand on my shoulder and started to push me towards the table she was at. "Like now!

"Hey! Wait a second!" He then pushed me with all his force and I was practically sent flying towards her. I did stop right before I bumped into her though. _Ha, take that Scott! _I look up to see a familiar face at the table. "Konota?"

"Hey, Sam! Guys this is the girl I was telling you about!" She got up from her seat and walked towards me. She placed her arm around my waist since she couldn't reach my shoulders. "Sammy meet, my friends."

The girl that the teacher said was class rep stood up from her seat. "Nice to meet you I'm Miyuki Takara."

Then a girl who looks a little like the girl Scott was telling me about stood up. Except she had short hair and her eyes seemed different. "I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi, nice to meet you."

Then she looked towards me with a gentle smile. "I'm Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa and I are fraternal twins and nice to meet you." I bowed to all of them. I felt my blush come back hard after she talked to me.

"I'm Sammy Rose, a t-transfer student." Kagami looked close at my uniform.

"I've never seen that uniform before, what school is it?" I looked down to the crest on my blazer. There was a white star that separated the crest into five sections. There were four that were just the elements and then the last one was darkness. As the star represented light, then there were two wolves on both sides of the crest. The bottom said Darklight Academy.

"It's an Academy, I've been going there ever since I moved to Darklight." Kagami touched my blazer.

"It's nice, is Scott your friend?" I tilted my head back towards Scott. I could see through the corner of my eyes that he was talking with some guys. _Seems like he's doing well. _

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. It's cause of him I'm even doing this program." When I looked back I saw that Kagami was staring at me. "Something wrong?" She shook her head as if to snap herself out of her thoughts.

"N-nothing just thought I remembered something…" I looked at her. _Huh, weird. It looked like she remembered something about…me. _

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Scott really quick before lunch is over." As I was about to turn around I heard Konota speak up.

"We're all going to go to the book store after school, want to come along?" I looked back to her. I felt a small smile get on my face.

"Sure, I mean I'm living with you anyway." She laughed a little at my statement. Then the three girls I just met turned towards her. _I'm guessing she forgot to mention that. _

I walked towards Scott, but he was still talking with some guys from class. _Looks like I'm going to have to interrupt. _When I got near him I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the classroom. The guys he was speaking with cooed at us.

"Whoa, what's wrong and shut up!" As the door closed behind him, I let go of his hand and stared at him.

"Okay, what's up with girl?" He got his trademark smirk on his face. He shrugged as if nothing. "Don't give that Scott."

"Ha-ha, well I can see I'm not the only one that noticed something about her, so what? Did you feel it?" I shook my head. I could feel a headache coming along.

"Feel what? I just noticed something about her because she couldn't stop staring at me. Now why is that?" He still couldn't stop smiling. "Oh my…you told her?" He laughed.

"No, but it seems like she knows about us, doesn't it?" I felt the headache hitting my hard. I held on to my head. Scott looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Your condition kicking in?" I shrugged.

"I guess it is, looks like nothing's really helped me ha-ha." Scott patted my head.

"Well, I heard about that going out after school thing, you should go. Get to know Hiiragi-san better, who knows maybe you'll find out something."

I shook my head, "No way. I'm not doing this; I thought things were going to be normal. But now that seems very thin." Scott leaned against the wall.

"Come on Sam! Live a little, I mean things changed and know why you grew out your hair. They'll come back. They said they would." The headache started to go through out my body. I felt weaker.

"I know you know, okay? And fine." He pumped his fists into the air and hugged me.

"There's…some of the Sam I use to know," Scott was interrupted by the bell indicating that lunch was over and he let me go. He had a small smile on his face.

"Go to class." He nodded and started to walk back to his class. I opened the door only to bump into her. I was face to face with Kagami. I felt my face heat up and hers did as well. "H-hi." She nodded.

"H-hi yourself." She got around me and walked back to class as well. _Kagami, just what do you know?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanging Out**

The last class of the day had just ended and I was getting ready to leave. I got my backpack as everything was already in its place in my desk. _Man, today turned out different from what I expected._

I started to walk towards the door to look for Scott. Instead I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see it was Konota. She had her bag in hand and Tsukasa and Miyuki were right behind her. _Right, I was supposed to go the bookstore with them._

"Oh, Konota," she nodded when she heard me say her name. She grabbed my arm and opened the door of the classroom.

"Alright, let's go get Kagami and be on our way!" I felt my face heat up after hearing that name. _C-crap. I forgot about her. Well, maybe I can do what Scott said. I need to know what she knows._

As we were walking down the hall we eventually bumped into Kagami. Konota let go of me and hugged Kagami. _They seem close_. Tsukasa and Miyuki laughed a little to themselves. I turned towards them.

"They've always been close," I asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah," she started, "Hard to believe because my sister isn't the type to show what's she's feeling, but she loves to hang out with Konota. I've even noticed she's gone to liking you." I nodded.

"Those two seem like gre-wait what!" Miyuki agreed with Tsukasa.

"It does seem like it. I mean she doesn't speak so open with new people. Unless she starts to like them like Konota, those two are complete opposites when you think about it."

I looked back to those two. Konota was telling Kagami something, but Kagami looked like she got mad and a little embarrassed. _Well, opposites attract I guess._

* * *

><p>We reached the bookstore in no time. Konota went towards the manga section, Tsukasa and Miyuki went to where the magazines were, and I didn't see where Kagami went. I decided to go to where the literature was.<p>

I eventually found it somewhere in the middle of the store. There were so many new books and some looked very interesting. I crouched down to look at the ones in the bottom shelves. That was until someone got next to me.

"You read literature?" I looked up to my side to see it was Kagami. She was looking down back at me. I was about to answer her, until I noticed I could see her panties. I quickly turned away.

"Y-yes I do, only when I have time though. If I don't then I'll just get a manga or something short." She crouched down next to me. I felt my face as hot as the sun. She grabbed a hard cover book. The title said 'Things Change'. The cover art was of a boy and a girl runaway from something. _Looks like another one of those teenage romance books. Eh, I'll read it._

Right when I grabbed it my hand bumped into the person's that was next to me. I quickly pull away with my blush all over my face. I bumped hands with Kagami. I looked towards her to see she hand her hand held close to her.

"S-sorry," I apologized to her. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, we just happen to have the same kind of tastes," she replied. She got two copies. One for her and she handed the other one to me. I gladly took it from her. I got up slowly. "Sam, actually I wanted to ask you something."

I felt my heart race a little when she said that. As she was about to ask me what she wanted to ask a certain short person interrupted her. "I see you two are hitting it off." We both turned to see it was Konota.

She got a sly smile on her face after I got my blush back harder. Kagami even blushed a little. "We," said Kagami, "Just happen to have the same interests."

Konota nodded her head as if she understood. Kagami's blush got darker and she smacked Konota's back. Konota laughed and started walking towards the register. Kagami turned back towards me.

I then decided to speak up, "What were you going to ask me?" She seemed like she just remembered something. She looked behind her to see whether or not someone was there.

"You look really familiar, but I don't know where I've seen you from." I tilted my head trying to act confused, but I was. I've never met Kagami until this day. _Maybe it wasn't? _

That's when I noticed that Kagami wasn't standing in front of me. She was already walking towards the register. She looked back towards me and gestured for me to come. I did.

As we waited to purchase our readings, there was a TV on the wall next to the register showing the news. There was an anchorwoman explaining something that caught my attention and Kagami's as well.

"**During the summer we experienced some major weather effects, loss of many living things, and not to mention that mysterious crater in those plains." **I felt like I knew what she was talking about. That's when the anchor surprised me. **"We actually have a witness who recorded what happened in the scene," **when she stopped a clip started to play.

The film was really poor since the person recording was trying to run away from something. They stopped and the camera was pointing down at the grass. I noticed that the grass was turning into a burnt color right there as if the life was being sucked out.

The camera was then suddenly turned towards this bright light. You could see sudden flashes coming from that direction. This person seemed as if they were standing on a hill looking down at the scene, but the light wasn't just all of it. There were people there too.

They zoomed in on one of the people in the light, but it was the back of that person. I could tell it was a girl, short, hair up to her back, it seemed as if she had the ears and tail of an animal, and was just standing there staring at something…or someone. That girl slowly turned towards where the camera was. All I could see was the side of her face. She seemed like a monster, _she was me…_

The camera started to go blurry. I could see more people around myself, but they started to vanish and I started to walk closer to the light. Then the light became bigger and bigger, it was an explosion.

The film then blacked out there and went back to the anchor. **"It seems like there was people involved in the situation. The girl in the film has been has been said to be girl in her early teens, her identity is still unknown up to this time." **I felt my heart going crazy. I couldn't believe my identity was almost shown to the entire world.

"Sam?" I looked towards my side to see Kagami concerned. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. I looked at her.

"Y-yes?" I didn't notice that I had already made my purchase and we were all walking towards the exit. All the girls were staring at me.

"That's crazy, huh," asked Konota. I nodded slowly as I walked out of the store. Konota then pointed at the screen. "My video taping sucks!" That's when I felt my eyes widen.

"Y-your," I stuttered," videotaping? You were there?" Konota nodded.

Then Miyuki spoke up, "We were all there actually. During the summer we decided to go somewhere and we decided the plains not far from here. To think we'd stumble across a situation like that." I felt myself shaking.

I slowly turned my attention to the person who told me not long ago that she said that she's seen me somewhere. Kagami was just staring at me, waiting to see what'd I say. _Oh no, did she figure me out?_

"Was it r-really an explosion?" Tsukasa nodded rapidly.

"Y-yes! We even saw the person in the video survive it!" That's when I felt" a great weight on my shoulders. _Aw damn, they really did see everything. _"Not to mention Sis got saved by the mysterious person, she got swept off her feet!" Tsukasa made a sweeping gesture with her arms towards Kagami.

"Tsukasa! She didn't sweep me off my feet! She just helped me!" I looked at her waiting for her to explain this 'rescue'. She got a small blush and slowly started to explain, "When the explosion happened I lost my balance on the hill and fell. As I went down the hill, I was getting closer towards the explosion, but she saved me." Kagami got a light blush remembering the experience.

I scratched my cheek, _I saved you and I swept you off your feet? She really has seen me somewhere. _She looked at me with that blush on her cheeks.

"Though," she got redder, "I never got to thank her." I couldn't tell whether she figured it was me or she really meant that.

"I'm sure she knew you were thankful." She looked at me surprised. I smiled a little at her and she smiled back. "And she'd probably be happy to help out again." Her blush got even darker. She looked away from me.

* * *

><p>On our way home, before we parted ways, Tsukasa said she was going over to Miyuki's and Konota needed to got to her job, so it was just me and Kagami left. I looked at her.<p>

"I can walk you home, if you want?" She looked at me with a small smile.

"I'd appreciate it, my hero."


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth Time**

It was getting dark as I was walking down the street with Kagami walking next to me. I didn't know what to say. I had both my hands behind my head and I knew I had a very confused look on my face. She just smiled as she walked.

"You knew the whole time," I asked, but I didn't look at her. I just took a few glances. She got a little bigger smile. She carried her bag behind her back.

"It wasn't one of the moments where I recognized you when I first saw you, so don't think that. I just…" I turned towards her to see what she was going to say next. She looked towards me. "I just remembered your voice."

"M-my voice?" She nodded slowly. She looked away from me.

"That time at the field, when you saved me from getting near the explosion, you said something. While I was in your arms and you were taking me far away from that scene, you said something. I don't really remember what exactly you said, but you said I know you're thankful." I felt my cheeks light up a bit.

_I don't even remember saying that. _She stopped and looked at me. She got right in front of me. She began to speak up again, "Then before we left the store you said she's knew I was thankful and your voice matched." She laughed a little after she said that.

I put my arms down and looked at her. I couldn't even form words to reply her. Only because I could remember what I said, _I know you're thankful, but you shouldn't be. I was the one that caused it. _But I couldn't tell her that. I was the one that also saved her from my mess after all.

"Sam?" I looked up to see her eyes close to mine. I didn't even feel it when she got near me. My heart started to beat quite hard. I couldn't really breathe right. She seemed concerned to see I hadn't said anything. I tried to snap out of it.

"S-sorry, but you know. Not everything, but you know some of it." She seemed surprised to hear me say that. She stepped back.

"Everything? What do you mean by everything?" I looked around to see if there was anyone around us. There were some people walking home, some kids laughing, I couldn't tell her everything here.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "I have to walk you home before it gets dark." She tried to get out of my grip.

"What are you-you were going to tell me what 'everything' meant," I looked at her.

"I want to speak to you in private, so I thought we could speak at your house. In your room, alone." I kept walking not knowing where I was going. I looked at her to see she got really red all of a sudden. I stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, perfectly fine. I just didn't think you'd want to…" I tilted my head in confusion. _I'd want to what? Be alone to explain everything about myself? Be alone to...oh no. _

"That is not what I w-want to do! I just want to explain everything!" She got an even darker blush on her cheeks and I knew I was just as red. There was an elderly couple just staring at us as they walked by. I could hear what they were saying.

"Ah, young love. It's so pure; remember when we use to be like that," asked the old woman to her husband. He got a slight blush on his cheeks and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes dear, of course I remember. Hoho, I wish those two the best!" I knew that old man was trying to make fun of the situation. _Y-young love? It's not like that! I just need to talk to her! _

I looked up to see Kagami with an even darker than before. Her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't tell if she was all right. "Kagami?" That's when she slowly walked up to me and grabbed my hand with hers. _H-huh?_

"My house isn't that far up ahead. So when we get there you can explain everything." I was falling behind in step to her. She just kept walking not looking back. I didn't know what to do. _This doesn't seem good. _

She was right. Her house was only a few blocks away so we made it there in no time. Though as Kagami opened the door and allowed me in, I'm guessing her older sister was passing my and saw me. She seemed interested in seeing why I was visiting. I looked at Kagami to see her eye started to twitch a bit. That's when two other older girls came out of the living I'm guessing. They all just stared.

"I see you've brought a guest. Hi, I'm Kagami's Mother my name is Miki Hiigari. Nice to meet you." I bowed right after she finished introducing herself. I knew she was probably surprised from my sudden action.

"Forgive me sudden intrusion, I'm Sammy Rose." She waved her hand at me so I could stop bowing.

"You don't have to be so formal." She laughed a little. The other two girls just kept looking at me. I just looked at her mother, _wow she seems so young, I thought she was Kagami's sister! _

"Sam. You're staring," I looked up to see Kagami with a small smile on her face as she talked to me. I felt a slight blush get on m cheeks once again.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought she was your sister, but not your mother," right after I said that. Miki got a light blush on her cheeks and came up to me. She then patted me hard on the back. I almost fell over. She had both her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh you!" I had all the air knocked out of me. I tried to hold back my coughs though, so I would show that hurt. Kagami had her hand over her mouth. That's when I noticed what she was doing. She was trying to hold back her laughter. Her mother than walked towards the open door that led to the kitchen. "You can join us for dinner Sammy, I'd be happy if you could!"

"I'd love to Miss Hiigari," as her mother disappeared into the kitchen Kagami let out a little of her laughs. "Meanie," I said under my breath. I'm guessing she heard me cause she laughed a little more. She then looked at me.

"I think my mom likes you." I sighed with relief. _As long as she doesn't hit me again, then I'll like her too. _"Ha-ha, but you didn't have to say that you thought she was my sister!"

"I did! I wasn't trying to make a first impression!" She laughed a little more from me trying to explain that I really thought she was her sister. _Wait. _That's when I remembered there were two girls standing just looking at me. "Are those your sisters?"

Kagami turned to see them. She smiled a bit before speaking to them. "Come on guys! You could at least say hi." One of the sisters walked up to me. She had short light brown hair, light brown eyes, wore a blue hoodie, tan pants, and some slippers. She scanned me from head to toe.

"Hm Tsukasa isn't home, it's late, Kagami brought home a visitor. This sounds interesting." That's when the other sister walked up to her and bonked her against the head. The other had short light purple hair, blue or purple eyes; she wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, white shorts, and slippers.

"Stop saying weird things, you'll scare off our guest!" Kagami nodded at her.

"Thanks Inori." Inori nodded and looked towards me. I felt the blush come back and I got tense.

"You'll have to excuse Matsuri. She probably thought you were a love interest or something," that's when she narrowed her eyes at me, "Unless-"

"Inori!" She laughed while she pulled Matsuri with her towards the kitchen. Kagami sighed and looked at me. She pointed down the hall. "I'm going to change. You can either follow me or relax with my family in the kitchen." _Be in her room as she changes or face her family. _I chose something I'd probably regret.

"I-I'll follow you," she giggled a little again.

"Smart choice, come on," she said as she walked to a door in the hallway. I just stood there thinking. _Smart choice? What would've happened if I chose to go to the kitchen? I don't really think I want to know. _

I then quickly ran after her. Right when I got to the door that said Kagami's room I opened it without even thinking of knocking. Right when I opened the door I saw something that made me almost pass out.

Kagami had her shirt tangles around her arms since she just took it off. I just stood there holding the doorknob. She just stared at me. She took off the tangled shirt off her arms. She threw it on to her bad without it crumpling up. She then walked over to her drawer and got out a striped dress shirt. As she buttoned it up she got out a red tie as well. She then changed her skirt to a tanned one.

While I was still standing there with tomato face she just changed as if nothing. I tried to tell her something while I was sputtering, "A-ah," but the words wouldn't come out.

"Dinner isn't ready yet so we can wait in here. Close the door," she waved at me to come in. So I did it under instinct. I walked over to the table and sat in front of it. She sat on top of her bed. "Well, are you going to explain?" I lifted my head towards her.

"Ah, okay. What do you want to know?" She looked at me with a serious look on her face.

"The field, what happened there? Why were you there?" I sighed. _Somehow I knew she'd ask me that first. _

"I was fighting someone. In order to protect the people that were precious to me. Though it resulted in that explosion." I looked down away from her eyes. I could feel myself gritting my teeth remembering what happened. She must have noticed when she asked me something again.

"The people that _was_ precious to you? What happened to them?" I felt shiver go up my spine. I grasped at my skirt.

"They were in the explosion with me. I don't know what happened to them after. When I went back after saving you, they were gone." She then got a horrified look on her face. I shook my head quickly. "Oh no! They didn't die! They literally disappeared." She seemed relived after I told her that.

"So they're alive," I nodded my head, "How do you know?" I felt a small smile forming on my face.

"Because I know they're both not died? I don't know how to explain this, but I can feel them." I looked up to see she had a smile too, but it was a half smile. She sighed and started to ask me questions again.

"So, are you not…human?" I looked up a little surprised to hear her say that. She got a worried look on her face now.

"Well, I'm half human." Her eyes got wide after I said that.

"Half? Then what's the other half?" I laughed a little under my breath. _Might as well show her. _I closed my eyes trying to get the energy up. That's when I felt it and I knew what happened because I heard Kagami gasp.

"Wolf, I'm a hanyo." Before I opened my eyes I could hear thumping as if someone was walking towards me. When I opened my eyes I only noticed that Kagami was already standing behind me staring at me ears. "Kagami?"

Before I could even say more she grabbed my ears. I could already feel the blush rising in my cheeks. She then started to rub them with her thumbs. I could feel myself starting to get weak. "Wow, they're real." I tried to get out my words.

"Of course they a-are! A-ah!" She then grabbed my tail, which caused me to freak out a little. I lost the feeling in my legs so I fell on my hands. My face was probably redder than I ever got today. Kagami just kept feeling it. "K-Kagami."

"Yes?" I looked at her with tears now forming in my eyes, my breath hot, my face red, and ears down. She got her blush back.

"Please…s-stop…" She quickly let go and I fell to the ground. _I never knew my ears and tail were my weakness. Ah, I should be careful from now on._

"Sorry, are you okay?" I lifted my hand up and gave her the thumbs up. She laughed a bit at that.

"Totally fine, just that I'm s-sensitive there."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I should have asked first," I shook my head.

"It's okay don't worry about it." I looked at her and she smiled. We then started to laugh for no reason. I then got up and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I looked back surprised that she asked me that.

"Home?" She shook her and got up too. She pulled on my right ear. "Wah!" I was staring to lose the feeling in my legs again. She then got a mischievous smile on her face.

"You already told mom you were staying for dinner." She then rubbed it once, which made me fall to knees. I even began whimpering like a dog. "Stay."

I looked up at her with a pout now on my face. I covered my ears with both my hands just in case she tried something again.

_How can she act so normally after finding that out? Let alone treating me like I'm some house pet! I think telling her wasn't a mistake, but showing her…not a great idea. _


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Been Let Out**

I was sitting on the ground with my ears and tail shaking. I didn't know what was going on. I had just told Kagami that I wasn't human, but she reacts with squeezing my ears. I was probably turning redder by the second.

"Weak spot?" I looked at her with my blush spreading farther.

"I g-guess so," I said while looking away from her. Embarrassment can be humiliating. Now this was very humiliating. She walked up towards me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I shook my head. I looked back at her while trying to hold back the blush.

"It's okay." As I finished saying that I slowly got up. Kagami soon followed. I took off my blazer from the heat I was feeling. _Okay I have to make sure this never happens again. _She seemed a little confused. I gave her a small smile. "Something wrong?"

She got a small blush on her cheeks while shaking her head. "N-nothing jus-," she was interrupted by her mother screaming from down the hall.

"Dinner's ready!" She and I jumped from hearing her. Kagami quickly bolted towards the door. I heard her footsteps as she went towards the kitchen.

"Coming Sam," she asked me. I nodded to myself and ran out of the room. I made sure my ears and tail were gone before though. When I got to the door of the kitchen almost everyone was sitting down already. Miki had Kagami helped pass out the plates. She noticed me standing at the doorway. I saw a smile form on her lips as she passed me some plates.

"Mind helping Sammy?" I nodded without hesitation. I took the plates towards the table. I placed it in front of Kagami's sisters. They looked at me with sly eyes. I think they were trying to hold back laughter. I felt a slight blush come back.

When everything was set up, Miki eventually made me sit down so I could get ready to eat. I looked down at the food only to start drooling. It looked delicious. In the middle of the table was a grill full of meat; the side dishes were tons of vegetables, and I could smell the desert coming from the kitchen.

"Is she alright?" I looked up to see Kagami's father staring at me. Kagami nudged my shoulder. I looked towards her only to see she wanted me to answer him. I nodded my head quickly.

"Y-yes, just that I haven't eaten a home made meal in a while," I said as I scratched the back of my head. Miki seemed surprised to hear me say this.

"Why is that?" I was surprised to hear her ask me that. I chewed on the food I'd already stuffed my mouth with and swallowed.

"Y-yeah, I've been living alone for a while since I got accepted in to my school. My aunt and uncle use to invite me over for dinner, but they…changed after an accident happened to my cousins." Miki seemed very interested, but at the same time I could tell she didn't want to ask any farther. "They still invite me, but it's not the same."

"Well," I looked over to see Kagami's father with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and had a small smile on his face. "You're welcome here anytime." I felt my mouth drop from the surprise. He opened his eyes only to get a bigger smile when he saw my reaction. "Ha, I mean Kagami sure looks like she likes having you here Sam."

I looked over to Kagami to see her a bright red and sputtering. "D-d-dad! I just met her!" Her father laughed after hearing her says that. Miki nudged his shoulder.

"Tadao, stop making fun of her." He held back his laughter and kept eating with a smile. I shrugged as I went back to my food. Though I almost laughed. As I ate the food it was getting more and more tasty. _I'm so looking forward to coming over more often! I love her cooking!_

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning as I was walking to school with Konata. I yawned and stretched out my arms. She looked over to me with that sly smile of hers. "Sleep late?" I nodded.<p>

"Yeah, stayed up late washing my clothes." She laughed a little.

"Ha-ha yeah after you got home from Kagami's~!" I almost nearly tripped after she said that. Luckily I caught myself before I fell. She laughed even louder. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" She patted my back. Then she grabbed at her chin and started stroking at an imaginary bread.

"The wise one always knows," I looked at her with an annoyed look, "Okay I heard you come in. You weren't that quiet when you came in." I felt my cheeks heat up from the embarrassment.

"I just had dinner with her family, nothing big, he-he." She stopped in her tracks. I stopped a few steps ahead. I looked back to see her face expression still the same. Though I could see her sweat drop. "K-Konata?" She quickly walked up towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You've only been here for a while and you've already got Kagami," she said as her head was down then she spoke up again, "You've got some talent!" She looked back up at me with sparkling eyes. I laughed out of confusion. I grabbed her wrist and made her walk.

"Come on! We'll be late!" _Why the hell would she say that? _I ran as fast as I could while hearing Konata saying something about how I should really play dating sims and that I'll be really good at it. _I've never heard of that stuff in my whole life, I don't think I want to know now. _

We made it just in time before the bell rang. As I got in my seat I sighed out of relief. The teacher then began her lesson. I didn't bother getting out a notebook since I'd already learned what she was explaining back home. She was talking about what inspired all the great poem and storywriters of back then. I heard of the mostly the ones I liked. Like Edgar Allen Poe and William Shakespeare. Then she read some of Edgar's stories.

_Ha, I don't know how many times I've heard this from Spirit-sensei. _I sat back with my arms behind my head. The story she was reading was talltale heart. I started to get a little boring after hearing it a twenty times. I looked in front of me to see that Konata's head was bobbing up and down. I figured she was trying to sleep. _Bored out of her mind. _

I placed my foot to the back of her chair. I pushed forward while using only little of my strength. Though her head was sent forward into the desk. All I heard was the smack as she hit it. She quickly sat up while groaning from the pain. "S-sorry," I whispered. The teacher stopped for a second and looked at her.

"Something wrong Izumi?" Konata rubbed her head as she shook it.

"Just got a headache, he-he." The teacher sighed and went back to the story. Konata looked back towards me with an annoyed look. I shrugged trying to pretend like I knew nothing. "Why the hell did you do that," she whispered to me, but it sounded more like she was screaming at me.

"You were falling asleep." Her head dropped only to hit her desk again. She seemed like she was a little pissed.

"You do that because I was falling asleep," she asked me as she rubbed her forehead. I almost got up from my seat trying to check if she was all right, but we were in the middle of class so there was no way I could interrupt the teacher. So I sat back down.

"Sorry, I guess. I didn't know you were doing that on pur-," I started coughing. I covered my mouth with my hand. When the coughing stopped for a moment I looked at my hand to see there was blood droplets there now. Everything was staring to get blurry. _Oh no. It's kicking in._

"Sam, you okay?" I shook my head as I fell out of my chair to the ground. I couldn't stop coughing. I held back the blood though. I didn't want any of them to see me like this. _Damn, I'm getting weaker…I don't want to do this now…_

"Rose-san? Class Rep mind taking her to the nurse and you help her Izumi!"

"Huh? Why me?" I heard someone hitting something. It was probably the teacher smacking Konata. I looked up to see to blobs picking me up. That's when everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Weak Heart**

I felt like was laid out in a very comfortable spot. I could even hear some people talking near me. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in the infirmary in one of the beds. "Huh?"

"Oh, you're awake." I turned towards my side to see Miyuki was sitting in a chair next to my bed. She got a small smile before speaking up again. "You feeling better?"

I nodded my head slowly as I sat myself up. She then placed her hands on my shoulder to push me down. "Miyuki, I feel better, really." She didn't seem convinced as she sat back down in her seat. I noticed it was just Miyuki and I inside the curtains. "Wasn't there more people here?" She nodded.

"Yes, Konota was here, but Sensei wanted her back in class, though she told me to stay in case you woke up." I looked around the area searching for the nurse's shadow through the curtain. _I'm guessing she must have stepped out. _I turned back towards Miyuki reading some book.

I didn't want to interrupt her, it seemed like she was reading something very interesting. I tried reading the title, but my Japanese was still a little rusty. It was something about medical conditions. I laid out back on the bed again while staring at the book. _Maybe she's trying to figure out what went wrong with me. Smart and nice, Miyuki you seems like a great girl. _"Miyuki?"

"Hm?" She slowly dropped the book as she looked down towards me. I didn't know why I called her name, but I felt like I needed to tell her about myself. At least about why I am in this bed now. I didn't want to anyone to worry about me. It was usually the other way around.

"I've had this condition every since I could remember. I get weak at the most random times, my legs go out on me, and I start coughing up…" She waited for me to finish what I was going to say. I didn't. I really didn't want to tell her what happens when cough up a storm. All that blood that's come out. She grabbed my hand while looking at me.

I noticed she was giving me a small smile. She seemed as if she understood why I didn't finish. She closed her eyes while still having my right hand in both of hers. She looked so peaceful as she was in her thoughts. "I appreciate you trying to explain, but you don't have to, I understand." She opened her eyes while still having that warm smile.

I felt a slight blush as she slowly rubbed my hand with her thumbs. That's when the final bell of the day rang. Miyuki turned her head towards the window and slowly stood up still holding my hand. "I think we should be going now. I actually wanted to get some tea before I went home, would you like to join me?" I shrugged my shoulders while jumping out of the bed.

"Sure, why not?" We made our way towards the exit of the school. Miyuki seemed as if she had something's on her mind. I put my hands behind my head as we walked. She then turned towards me.

"Sam, just what exactly brought you here?" I turned towards her while having a semi-serious face.

"My friend made me sign up for this student exchange program. I thought it was just going to be a boring, but then I meet you guys." She laughed a bit after I said that. She kept asking questions about me. I didn't mind answering them, but of course in some I had to lie.

We eventually made our way onto a train that would take us towards the city. I went over to one of the empty seats. That's when I noticed something weird about the train. There was no one in the train expect Miyuki and I. Though Miyuki wasn't sitting down. She was merely standing by the door of the train with her head down.

"Miyuki? Something wrong?" She shook her head. I got up from my seat decided to pull her towards a seat. Right when I put my hand on her shoulder everything turned upside down. I blinked a few times before noticing I was flipped on the ground. I slowly looked up to see Miyuki froze and strips of darkness surrounded her. "Miyuki!"

I jumped up while grabbing at the darkness. Though no matter how hard I tried to pry them off it wouldn't work. That's when two strips came from the ground and grabbed my legs. As it pulled me away from Miyuki on the other side of the train I could hear a sinister laughter coming from the sidecar doors. _That voice…there's no way he could have found me under such short notice. _

"Sammy, glad to see you fell into that little trap. You're friend there was a hard one to control, but I eventually got into her head." Once the sidecar door opened I was even more surprised then ever. Walking towards me was once of the people I thought I lost. "Eclipse."

His silver hair was long and straight as it covered most of his left eye. That was where I gave him a large scar down his left eye from one of our first battles. "Surprised to see me?"

"What are you doing here? You disappeared along with everyone!" He laughed as he was now standing next to me. He placed his hand on my cheek. That sent shivers down my spine.

"I thought you of all people would know that none of us were died, we were merely spent elsewhere." I tried to move his hand away after hearing him say that.

"Where are they? Tell me!" He laughed as he pulled back his fist only to send it towards my face. Right when it hit me I didn't budge. I just kept looking at him wait to see if he'd say anything.

"Aren't you stronger now? Well, I don't know where those kids are, but I'm sure all of them are human now." I tilted my head when he said that.

"What do you mean?" He laughed a bit as he walked over to Miyuki. He put his hand in front of her heart while something came out. It was a spark that was the color purple.

"This is one of the many sparks of life from one of the twins. I believe the purple is Star Rose." He got it on its index finger while pointing towards me. "Those girls and I weren't killed or merely transported somewhere else, no, we were broken down into these." He then flicked the light towards me.

I tried grabbing it, but it made it's way into my necklace. There was a small flash before it faded. When I looked at it, I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of her. She looked as if she was sleeping in my star pendent and waiting for me to wake her.

"Looks like that's the source, ha, in order to get those two back. You'll have to find all the sparks."

"Why are you…helping me?" He laughed as he made his way back towards the door.

"I'm not helping, but merely showing you how I'm going to get my full powers back. All I have to is get all those sparks." I felt the anger swell up in me.

"I won't let you." He laughed once he reached the door.

"I'll see you soon." Once he was gone to darkness vanished with him. Miyuki almost fell to the ground, but I caught her just in time. She was still passed out. The train was still empty though.

I walked over to one of the seats while Miyuki was resting on my shoulder. _I'll just have to take her home. I'll have to text Konota about where she lives. _I could feel the breath of Miyuki, as she was deep in sleep. I looked at her sleeping face only to get a smile on my face. _He-he, I guess I'm going to have to make up something for you again Miyuki, but maybe I'll tell you truth in the future._


End file.
